


Anything

by DarchangelSkye



Category: Green Day, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Present Tense, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-08
Updated: 2007-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye





	Anything

He tastes of tobacco and cheap beer. Inside the soft wetness of his mouth, the combination becomes decadent, so devil-may-care. It's the kind of taste that starts a night where anything can and will happen, consequences be damned.

Mike definitely likes those odds.

He briefly parts his lips and slides his tongue away from Jason's mouth, and closes his eyes. One deep breath, then another, then one more. He feels his senses slowly tumble back into place, then opens his eyes again.

Jason's perfect face fills Mike's line of vision, his own pink lips parted and normally bright eyes now hazy. "Why did you stop?" he hoarsely asks.

Mike puts his hand to the other man's cheek and strokes along the edge of Jason's nose, feeling cool silver under the pad of his thumb. "You don't want me to?"

Jason exhales warm breath and curls an arm around Mike's shoulders, pulling the men back together with their lips so close. "I'd say we've just started," he says, and rolls his hips desperately against Mike's before closing the distance between their lips again.

Heady tastes and sensations flood Mike once more, and he gladly moans into the kiss. He knows he's ready for _anything_.


End file.
